


Thinking Too Much

by bondboy68



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bondboy68/pseuds/bondboy68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q thinks too much. A drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously just wrote this. I'm a bit sleep deprived so I have no idea if it's any good, but I really want to contribute to the growing 00Q fanfiction. So if it's bad or dosen't make sense, let me know and I'll rework it.

Q gasped, a shiver wracking through his body. He was still in disbelief that this was actually happening, and was still waiting on baited breath for it to suddenly end. He was sure it wasn’t a dream, no dream had ever felt this good, it was real but it couldn’t last. Soon Bond would realize that the body held so close to his was all too masculine. He would be pushed away. 

Q dug his nails into Bond’s shoulders as the other man held his hips, gently guiding him downward. It was slow, deliberate, careful. Q had heard the rumors, of course, the office gossip. And it seemed to all be completely true. He had never doubted for a moment that Bond would be a good lover, but this was going beyond all of his expectations. 

The room was dark, so dark. Q wondered if it was so that Bond could actually do it, maybe if he couldn’t see the other man he wouldn’t be disgusted by the quartermaster’s too-thin, lanky form. He was all long limbs and no muscle, not at all like Bond. Bond’s body was a perfectly sculpted machine. Hard in all the right places, and hairy as well. 

Q bit into his own lip, trying to hold back noises as Bond filled him. He would do his best to let the illusion last. This was more for 007 than it was for him. Agents needed physical release sometimes, after returning from missions. Q just happened to be the one around. He would turn around and just sit quietly on his hands and knees, if that was what Bond needed. 

He felt lips against his neck, hands stroking his sides. Bond was comforting him, letting him relax, encouraging him to breath with minute murmurs of his lips pressed against Q’s heated collarbones. He shifted ever so slightly and Q gasped. 

Bond held him, moving slowly, rhythmically. Q’s toe began to curl, his breath erratic. He wanted to tell Bond he was ok, that the man could move, that he needed it to be harder, faster, just more. But he feared his own voice breaking the magical silence around them. Finally, Bond did move more and Q’s entire body let him. He was unable to stop the needy moan from escaping his lips. 

“There we go,” Bond murmured against his neck. “Come on, I was to hear you.” He gave him another shallow thrust and got the same reaction from Q. Their lips met and Q became compliant, letting Bond lick and nip into his mouth as he began to move in earnest, with quick deep thrusts. Q held on, his fingers turning white. “Yes...Q....”

A heat spread through Q’s body. 007...actually saying his codename? The man probably didn’t know his real name, after all. But Q imagine the man would have conjured up any number of attractive girls he’d been with, placing their face over the quartermaster’s. But here Bond was, kissing him deeply, his thrusts quickly their pace, pushing Q toward the edge. 

Q cried out into Bond’s mouth as the man wrapped a hand around his member. “Oh god, Q...”

Q’s toes curled, his grip on Bond tightening. “B-bond!”

The man bit his neck. “James,” he growled. 

A flame shot up Q’s spine as he came, shouting out the agent’s given name. “James!” The man held him, still squeezing and thrusting, kissing all across his neck and collar. Q found himself dizzy and exhausted, coming to as he felt the other man release inside him with a satisfied moan. 

He’s come all over James Bond. 

He felt mortified. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Q breath, eyes downcast. 

“For what?” Bond- James- lifted his chin. “You were perfect.”

“Yes, but I wasn’t...I’m not...”

“Not what?” 

Wasn’t it obvious? “I’m not a girl.”

James actually smirked at him. “I know.” And then he pulled Q in, kissing him deeply, slowly. Their chests crushed together, James arms wrapped around his waste. When they finally pulled away from air Q’s cheeks were still red. 

“But, I though--”

“You think far too much.” Bond pushed him down onto the bed, and Q had to agree. He did think too much.


End file.
